


【布卡西】童年的阴影是父亲们的球门

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: Home系列番外
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas
Kudos: 1





	【布卡西】童年的阴影是父亲们的球门

1

papa说他一开始不喜欢我，当然现在也没多喜欢我，完全不顾我幼小的心灵会受到怎样的伤害。

我是daddy高龄产子，而且男性omega生产也不会顺利，是papa坚持要风险相对低的剖腹产的，每当我枕着daddy的肚子的时候都可以感觉到有一道硬硬的伤口，那几年医学水平不是很高，这样的伤口一般都会留点痕迹，我长大了医学水平也发达了，papa想要让daddy去疤，daddy却坚持留着说想纪念，说这话的daddy笑的好温柔，像是回忆起什么。

依稀记得我问daddy为什么不给我一个弟弟，daddy没来得及回答我papa先打了我pigu一顿。

我觉得papa不喜欢我情有可原了。但是我还是很委屈，daddy看得出来我的不对劲，他也不会问我，只是拉着我看录像，看了一分钟之后我发现这是我出生那天的录像，病房里来看daddy的人很多但是都很安静，因为daddy还很虚弱，旁边躺着的一团应该就是我了（不得不说小婴儿真的好丑，即使是我），daddy用现在也经常见到的温柔笑容看着我，但是没什么力气，还要伊涅斯塔叔叔帮忙让daddy搂着我。papa从一开始就臭着脸，哈维叔叔面无表情的说了一句有人吃醋了，然后papa脸更臭了。

daddy看了看papa，papa就走过去了，daddy让papa抱我，papa一直不情愿，daddy瞪了papa一眼，然后他就老老实实地抱起来我了，但是完全没有新手爸爸的慌乱无章法，很熟练。daddy笑得很开心，说papa明明喜欢的不得了，一直练习怎么照顾婴儿。

看完录像daddy就拍了拍我的头，说你papa很喜欢你的，嘴上瞎说而已。我当然看得出来，那天我趴在daddy腿上哭的好大声，我问daddy伤口痛不痛，daddy说不疼啊，有了我和papa这点不算什么。

2

作为足球世家出生的我理所当然的像大多数人一样也选择了足球，虽然我家两个大爷都是门将，不妨碍我当一个前锋。

门将是不可能当的，这辈子都不可能，真男子汉不应该去破自家老爹的大门?

于是他俩的大门在我选择成为前锋的那一天正式成为了我的童年阴影。

papa曾坏笑着问我你知道你daddy的梦想是什么么。我当然一头雾水，papa却不继续说了，只是留下一个深藏功与名的背影，让我很想冲着他的后背来一脚射门，当然。。。不可能，papa不说daddy的心疼眼神我可受不了。

直到有一天我像是追星男孩一样翻起自家老爹的古早资料来。

卡西利亚斯说比起进球更想阻止别人进球，因为把摧毁别人的（进球）梦想当成梦想比较有意思。

???

不，daddy你不是那个温柔贤淑的daddy了。

言归正传

说来惭愧， 我，波尔图青训一把手。从来没攻破过自家老爹的大门。

papa从来不会放水，每次我攻门，他就好像知道球会去哪提前站在那里。

那daddy呢，我以为他会给我点自信，其实daddy会犹豫一下，旁边的papa给他一个不赞同的目光之后就不一样了，然后就，人们怎么叫daddy来着，世界第一反应型门将，即使不会提前站位我还是进不了门啊。

好的一方面是，经过爹娘（x）的提拔，我在青训能力是蒸蒸日上，甚至一度怀疑自家门将总给我放水，看到他也是阴影很重的样子又打消了念头，等等，我是不是也摧毁别人梦想了?!

3

在我知道什么叫吃狗粮的时候就发现自己都是成吨的吃。

举简简单单的例子，吃饭，他们两个一定是坐在一边的，从来没有那种电视里妈妈给孩子夹菜的温馨镜头，从来没有!!这个我忍了，在我吃完饭离开桌子还没超过五米（说的就是你们两个，我还能看到呢!）的时候daddy已经坐上了papa的大腿。

你俩就不怕消化不良么?!

说起来，因为daddy和papa异地（没有人知道他们什么时候会退役），我跟着daddy，一星期papa回来一两次，减少了不少闪瞎眼的频率。

那又怎样!

小别胜新婚更可怕好嘛。

我的xing教育过早的启蒙了，当然都归功与他们二老，他们还会大言不惭地说不管西班牙人还是意大利人都不应该把初吻留过十岁，这都是啥玩意?

两个人不知道有意无意，做一些发出【哔】和【咳咳】的声音的运动的时候经常不记得关门，我寻思着隔音再好不关门也不行吧?每次我细心地帮他们把门关好的时候都在想这个问题。

至于去超市当着我的面挑ky和xx套，连型号口味都要讨论一番什么的已经基操了，我不想知道papa的型号异于常人，真的，一点也不!

卢卡斯:汪!

4.

关于我的名字，我一度怀疑是papa照着姓名录随机一指取的，虽然不至于像sese叔叔的名字那样，一个队伍都能出现两个，但是也不少的样子。

这个疑问我怎么敢问papa，他对我和善一笑的话我又要练习进他的球门了，于是我就去问daddy了，果然没错，我的名字是papa起的。

可是，不是随意起的哦。daddy棕色的眼睛好看极了，总是会平静又温和地看着我，我有时在想daddy整个人散发出来的温柔气息一半是因为他的眼睛，回答完我的问题之后daddy他又这样看着我然后慢慢摸着我的头发。

卢卡斯的寓意是友善，是带给别人光明的人，你的papa想了很久的，从我们拥有你的时候就在写写画画了。我那时就在想，你的papa果然什么都知道，那段时间的确是你带给我们光明了。

没人跟我提过那个时候到底发生了什么，我只知道daddy和papa真的不开心过，但是看着现在他们在一起就很幸福的样子我想什么都不问比较好。

然后知道答案之后我就被daddy叫去练习射门了，不是papa的，是他的。原因大概是跟会让papa和善一笑一样的。我怎么忘了daddy有多宠papa!

知道papa是真的很在乎很在乎我的又一表现之后，练习射门也没那么让我郁闷了呢。

就算让papa知道，他肯定也一脸傲娇的说是看在daddy的份上也一样。

5.

我一开始跟所有人一样，都以为他们两个早就秘密结婚了，毕竟连我都这么大只了不是么。

从我有记忆开始，我们家的模式就跟其他家庭没什么不一样，要说的话我当然觉得我们家更幸福一些，不管是daddy看papa还是papa看daddy，那样的眼神永远不会说谎，他们真的很爱彼此，绝对不止第二性征方面的生理原因(不要再问我为什么懂这么多了，我的各种教育都启蒙的很早的），形容一下的话就是万千人海恰恰遇到彼此。哦对了，对我也很好，我是说真的。

事情的起因还是因为我在饭桌上问了一句为什么没见过他们的婚礼照片。他们只是很淡定的告诉我他们还没有结婚。

然后有几秒我们莫名进入了相顾无言的状态，他们两个似乎在想些措辞。不是怕我在意自己是未婚生子的身份吧。

其实我也不怎么惊讶，这两个人做什么我都不惊讶了，而且一纸婚约也就是多了一层关系而已，他们两个已经早已经超越这一层了吧。

正在我想要出声告诉他们我不在意的时候，papa一脸欣慰的过来拍了拍我的肩膀，说他早就想选时间了没想到我先提了，时机刚刚好，他一直想要被最亲近的人见证神圣的时刻。

daddy似乎也没想到是这个发展，一脸蒙蒙的样子，papa过去揽着他亲了一分钟才回神。

那一刻，我不仅感觉被利用了，我未成年(且单身)的心灵又受到了伤害，现在你们都不等我走了再开始的么!

papa求婚的日子选在了daddy的生日那天，那天我早早回到家，就看到家里的院子被精心布置过了，桌子上摆的都是daddy喜欢的又好久不见的食物，我不会问为什么没有我喜欢的，你们开心就好(呵)。

daddy不能靠近厨房，一个人无所事事的看球赛喝高乐高，时不时看着papa做饭的背影犯下花痴(在我看来)，我决定还是不要去打搅他们了。

我以为会像是电视上演的那样，被求婚的那个人会哭着捂嘴回答我愿意。

事实是，吃到一半，衣冠楚楚的papa突然跪在一身家居服的daddy面前，很符合常规的举着戒指，说iker你愿意多一个身份么。daddy当然说了愿意，然后他的眼圈红了，就这么坐着哭了起来，大有一时半会停不下来的架势，这没什么很符合常理，我只是怎么也想不到给daddy戴上戒指的papa也会哭，不一样的是papa站起来揽着daddy默默的流泪。

我承认这场面我真没见过，我竟一时半会想不起来要先安慰哪个，结果看着看着我发现我的眼睛不知道什么时候也全是泪水。这对于他们来说又是一个新的起点了吧。

没多久陆陆续续有人上门来给daddy庆生，只是在一进门都被三个红着眼睛的人吓到了，那就是后话了。

6.  
他们两个的婚礼还算中规中矩？大概。  
daddy说不能太打扰大家，只有亲朋好友来就行，papa听到只是很无奈地看了我一眼，当然选择同意了。毕竟我papa奉行的是大事做主小事妻奴原则，然而我只知道papa在选择剖腹产做主过一次。  
papa恨不能告诉全世界他在这一天绑定了daddy，但是如果daddy不喜欢，papa也会选择先于全世界对daddy说yes。  
跟一般婚礼没什么两样，两个人很幸福地在笑，在对视。不过神父的位置站了sese叔叔，在他例行问完你是否愿意之类的话之后，daddy和papa在一片欢呼声中亲了个难舍难分，看习惯了的我虽然很想冷漠脸但是依然忍不住哭个没完。  
有个小插曲就是，两个人在sese叔叔面前交换了戒指和吻，都结束的时候sese叔叔还在呆呆看着他们，然后在daddy想要拍拍他的肩膀的时候扑了上来，在daddy怀里一下子哭到眼睛都泛着着红肿。  
他说melon我想你了。  
daddy像哄小时候的我一样抚摸着他的后背。daddy说nene这些年辛苦你了，你做的很好。  
他们的对话我听起来似懂非懂，但是我直觉是跟父亲们都不愿意提的那段日子有关。  
我看着papa，papa抱了抱sese叔叔又走过来牵着我的来到叔叔身边，我想了想也抱了上去，我才发现我已经可以抱住sese叔叔的腰了。  
阳光下，daddy很温柔地摸了摸我的头顶，感觉好到让我觉得自己像一只懒洋洋的猫。  
虽然很煞风景，但是我还是悄悄许愿晚上daddy和papa的新婚之夜能记得关门。  
7.  
之前已经说过了，父亲们是异地，papa在都灵的日子daddy就会变成一个独身的Omega。  
这意味着每个月有几天daddy会变得很虚弱，在日子正式到来之前daddy又不许papa过多的耽误训练，只准他准时回来，papa开玩笑说自己快成月抛用品了，但是我知道他其实是在心疼daddy的过于善解人意。  
这个时候就是我派上用场的时刻了，还好我遗传了papa的家务全能，在daddy软绵绵躺着的时候能收拾好家务，除了daddy不许我做饭之外准备好新的床单，帮daddy敷冰袋之类的我都可以做到。  
我还没有分化，但是daddy的气息真的让我很喜欢，在帮忙拿来papa的衣服给他筑巢之后我就喜欢躺在daddy的肚子上，等daddy摸摸我的头，讲一些我不知道的他们的相遇的故事，这个时候的daddy声音会变得更软还有些沙沙的，我就能理解了papa的感觉了，这样的daddy让人真的很想保护起来。  
daddy状态好的话我们会一起给papa打视频电话，papa的声音很好听，即使隔着电波有些失真，我其实不怎么插话，听他们两个聊一些日常生活也让我觉得很安心。到了最后papa总会叫一声我的名字然后告诉我你做的很好，跟他那双蓝蓝的眼睛对视上竟然会让我觉得脸有点热，daddy就会笑着调侃papa该多夸夸我。  
  
8.  
我在十岁那年分化了，之前的几年papa信誓旦旦地说我会跟他一样是alpha，因为他的基因很强势的。  
现在真的被他说中了。  
分化的过程一点都不美好，还在训练中的我突然被一阵热意袭击，站都站不稳，队医很有经验的帮我降了温，给了我一针。虽然我知道这是必要的，但是我觉得那力度一定会留下淤青的。  
后来我知道原来这队医是fff团的，对于我的波尔图高层daddy和葡萄牙主教加俱乐部梯队教练papa的发狗粮行为早就记恨很久了。  
等等，我还是个孩子，他们发狗粮管我什么事？？！  
然而你以为我敢跟老爹们抗议么，男子汉能屈能伸，我还真不敢，毕竟这两个人即使退役了也没让我进过他们的球门，有时候真想吼一句qtm的足球梦。  
说到这里，肯定有人有疑问我papa为什么一个意大利人会当葡萄牙的教练，当年意大利肯定挽留过他吧。  
那是当然的，papa几乎把他整个职业生涯都献给意大利了，他早就说过会留下。  
可那是几年前daddy没有出意外的情况下才生效，我还记得那天教练急匆匆拉着我往医院跑，告诉我daddy突然生了很重的病，那时候我对心梗还没有具体的概念，只是害怕到不知道说什么，因为那是我第一次看到papa哭成那个样子，很绝望很后怕，一直守着急救室的门口动也不动。  
还好上天没忍心把这样好的人从我们身边带走，daddy只是沉沉地睡了一觉，醒来还记得对我们温柔的笑，说他没事。  
很久我才找回说话的能力，我不敢去抱daddy，只能在papa怀里大哭，断断续续的说daddy不准再吓我了，daddy说好。  
daddy的比赛生涯先暂停了，但是papa还有比赛，法国和波尔图之间来回奔波让papa脸上有掩不住的疲惫，不过陪着daddy让他好像已经忘了自己有多辛苦。  
他们约定过一起退役，在全世界人都猜测daddy大概会立刻宣布赛季结束就退役的时候，他却告诉大家不会的，至少暂时不会。  
daddy的身体确实不适合再继续了，继续代价会很大，papa首先就不会允许。之所以会迟迟不宣布，只有我们这些亲近的人知道，他们谈过，papa说想要继续，daddy说好，让papa带着他的份一起努力。  
我还记得papa接收了一个采访，papa说未来想要去接受新的挑战，去别的国家，学习别的语言，可能会支教一只国家队。我想当时一定没人想到papa更深层的意思吧。  
波尔图用行动把daddy的心留在了这里。  
我说papa你直说想来葡萄牙不就好了，papa只送给我了一个他永远做不好的wink。  
papa又守着他爱的球场一年，终于愿意与daddy一起赴约了，他们两个的告别赛大概是我见过最盛大的场面了，有人说daddy的人缘太好了，我十分同意。  
  
我还是因为不适应抑制剂昏昏沉沉的睡了一觉，都没等到daddy他们过来看我一眼，不过在我醒来看到床边有他们我已经很满足了，我选择抱住daddy，我更能感受到daddy的气息了，太温暖了，都让我想哭。  
papa站在一边看着我和daddy，对我点点头。  
卢卡斯，你真的长大了。


End file.
